Spoiling Stiles
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: The first Christmas Stiles and Derek spend in their new house.


_Author's note: Merry late Christmas! I hope you enjoy this little tale. Please review!_

* * *

Spoiling Stiles

The house was still a mess, but Derek didn't care. The party the previous night had actually been fun. And Lydia had even convinced him to do karaoke after a few drinks. Stiles was still asleep upstairs in their bed as Derek made the coffee and picked up a little in the living room. He sat down to start a fire when a hand started combing through his hair.

He closed his eyes and stilled a moment. He smiled and looked up, his eyes crinkling and his heart beating faster in his chest when his eyes locked with Stiles. "Good morning. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Stiles leaned down and brushed a kiss over Derek's lips. "I smelled the coffee." He looked around. "From now on, no one leaves a party here unless they clean up a little."

Derek chuckled and pulled him down onto his lap. "I agree." He pulled Stiles's mouth to his for a long kiss. "Want to open your presents?"

"You didn't have to get me anything. Your paycheck paid for the bulk of the deposits." He combed his fingers through Derek's hair some more. "Once I get through law school—"

Derek put a finger over his lips. "Don't start. I know. We've talked about it." He smiled. "Plug in the tree, I'll get the coffee and we can open gifts."

Stiles kissed him once more and then stood. Derek whistled a happy tune as he poured both of them a cup of coffee and then added cream and sugar to his boyfriend's. He always teased the younger man of being a wimp for adding things to his coffee.

He walked back into the living room and handed over the cup. He sipped his coffee and bounced on his toes. "So what one do you want to open first?"

Stiles grinned. "Which one do you want me to open?"

"How about… this one?" He picked up a large box first and placed it in front of him.

Stiles ripped into it and found a large TV. "This one was for you, too."

"Maybe a little." He pushed forward another one, this one a little smaller.

Stiles chuckled. "Okay, if this is the game system I wanted…"

"Just open it."

He did. And it _was_ the game system he wanted. The next several were games for the system. "You're spoiling me."

"Only the best for the best boyfriend ever." Derek teased.

"Now you can open mine." Stiles handed him a stack of boxes and sat back to enjoy his coffee while he watched Derek open them. It was mostly shirts. But the last box was large and full of a lot of old books. "For research. And for your collection."

"Thanks." Derek smiled and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "I have one more for you." He handed over a small box.

Stiles shook it and heard it jingle. "Thank god, it's not a ring."

Derek laughed. "No, I don't want the wedding. You know that. But if you _do_ want to get married…"

"Maybe later. I have too much going on." Stiles opened the box and found a set of keys. "Car keys?"

"Look, I know I love your Jeep and we'll keep it. But I wanted you to have a new car because the commute is longer from here and—"

Stiles broke off his tangent with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Come out and see." Derek brought him outside and they walked around the car.

It was another Jeep, but a new model; black and sleek. Stiles loved it. He threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him hard.

"Merry Christmas." Derek whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas." Stiles replied. "I love you."

"I know."

They went back inside and made breakfast together and spent the day snuggling beside the fire, kissing on occasion, touching, having soft conversations about anything and everything. Stiles told Derek "I love you." several more times. The older man rarely said it. He would much rather show it.

Later, while sipping hot chocolate, Stiles looked over at Derek and gave him a mischievous smile. He dipped his nose into the whipped cream on top.

"You have something on your nose." Derek leaned forward and licked the foam away.

Stiles continued to smile and dipped his chin in it.

Derek groaned and licked the cream off, sucking a little.

Stiles sighed and then took a sip of his hot chocolate, making sure to get some of the whipped cream on his upper lip.

Derek laughed seductively and again licked the whipped cream away. This time, though, he turned it into a kiss. He sat his cup off to the side and cupped the back of Stiles's head. The kiss was hot and fierce.

Stiles broke it all too soon. "I have to go to work early."

Derek let out a long breath. "I know."

"So you better be quick about it." Stiles smirked.

"I can do that."

"Beat you up the stairs." Stiles bolted up, but he wasn't fast enough to beat the alpha.

Derek threw Stiles over his shoulder and took the stairs three at a time.


End file.
